Power Rangers: Gigabyte
Power Rangers: Gigabyte is a fan-made series adapted from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is currently placed in the 21st slot of the "Falcon Canon'. While the current seasons of Power Rangers only produce 20-24 episodes a season, Power Rangers: Gigabyte will be at least 50 episodes. Plot "In the not too distant future, Enetron has become the leading energy source in a largely technological world. It is plentiful, but expensive to mine. A terrorist entity known as Messiah and his Trojan minions seek to steal the Enetron for themselves. To combat the Trojan menace, three youths were specially trained to enter the digital world. Three youths who became... Giga Rangers." The year was 2001. It was just after the attack on the World Trade Centers in New York. The government demanded a way to keep tabs on people in the U.S. and determine who was a terrorist. Reese Labs began to work on such a feat. However, within the U.S., the government decided they were going to begin placing chips in all new-born children, as a way of monitoring thoughts. The design for this was easily accomplished. Flash forward to 2005. David Cho, Carrie Lockett, and Tamra Malcolm, three military scientists took examples from their superiors' failed experiments; HAL, GlaDOS, and Samaritan, to create Messiah. However, due to a mix up in the code, Messiah began to slowly become sentient. David and Carrie began to notice that younger workers were acting more robotic, referencing the "newborn" Messiah program as a literal savior of the technological age. Unable to shut Messiah down discreetly, the three, along with Andrew Anderson, began to work on an anti-body to the influence that Messiah could have. Eight years of work, Ryan Anderson, only a year old at the time, was used as a test subject by Andrew Anderson, who was ready to use human trials. Ryan's brainwaves showed initial rejection of the anti-virus, however, it eventually accepted the programming. Every one of his colleagues disagreed with the trial, but Andrew was determined to be successful. After ten more long years, Trey began to show dangerous signs of manipulation by Messiah. Terrified that his son was being taken over, Andrew designed a robotic armor and downloaded his eighteen year old son into the brain of the robot. He couldn't, however, get the being to work and as his son lay dead, he began to work on the new anti-virus. After a few months, he injected a new anti-virus into Trey, with no side effects that Ryan had. He took the anti-virus to Dan and Carrie, who had begun to notice that Messiah was beginning to hack more and more people as he grew older, although he did do the job they'd designed him to do. Two years later, at a company Christmas party that felt like a robotic takeover, Messiah was able to take over nearly the whole facility. David, Carrie, and Tamra, with no options injected Jason, Ethan, and Taylor with the anti-virus and teleported them out of the facility. Andrew, who had left the party to check on his dying wife, was on his way back when he received a call from David. David told him they were going to transport their data in a subspace dimension and with David, being a Major, battle-field promoted Anderson to rank of a Colonel and tasked him with creating protectors of the new Enetron energy source. Arriving at the site too late, the facility and everyone inside was transported to the subspace dimension, including Trey and Ryan. Finally, in 2044, Messiah creates an avatar known as Enter who uses Messiah Virus cards to create Malware Downloads out of normal humans through the chips in their brains. The only ones unable to be effected by the cards are the Giga Rangers, who have been in years of training, save for Jason, by Colonel Anderson. Characters Giga Rangers Allies EPU: Enetron Protection Unit * Colonel Andrew Anderson * Captain Katherine Shay * Lieutenant Anton Mitchel Family * Wiliam Cho * Kimberly Cho * Cole Dexter * Trent Malcolm * Connor Malcolm CPU- Computerized Partner Units * Cheetah Walker * Hare Scooter * Gorilla Bulkster * Stag Electro Trojan Terrorists * Messiah * Enter * Escape * Trojan Minions ** Virus Bots ** Malware Downloads ** Cavity Clusters Arsenal Mecha Episodes # Gigabyte Upload # If Memory Serves # Unending Promise # Refresh and Go # Overheated # Paste the Pieces # Ace in Shutdown # Enter the Deceiver # Save the Hare # The Definition of Family # Open Up, Ethan # Copy and Trick # The Tune of a Day Off # The Return of the Dead # Drive a Wedge # Back-Up Plan # Fired-Up Motivation # Search for Answers # Emotions of a CPU # Scambled Jason # Giga Gorilla, Grounded # The Key to Escape # A Sticky Situation # The Past Hits Home # A Charged Thought # Erased # Coded in Confusion # Frozen # Highlight the Subspace, Part 1 # Highlight the Subspace, Part 2 # Space Man Cometh, Part 1 # Space Man Cometh, Part 2 # Without Giga Cheetah # Distrubed Code # The Key is the Lion # Jealousy is Hardwired # The Bride Maximized # Stuck in a Deathmatch # Receiving a Dream # Send Me a Clue # Programmed Pink's Theft # Sadness in Shutdown # Clearly Computed Christmas, Part 1 # Clearly Computed Christmas, Part 2 # New Year's Deleted Hope # Enter and Escape, Part 1 # Enter and Escape, Part 2 # Enter and Escape, Part 3 # Unplugged and Highly Upset # Control, Alt, Delete Cast Trivia * This is not an official Saban series. This is a fan-made adaptation of a Super Sentai series. It will have glaring and obvious mistakes to it. * All images on this wiki, while being edited and created by myself, do not belong to me and are being used simply for visual reference. Category:CaptFalc91 Category:Falcon Canon